With Eyes That Cannot See
by Simply Kim
Summary: [EDITED AND UPDATED FINALLY!] Cho Hakkai was born blind. He had but one wish, and it had never been granted. He was sure it never would be. Then, out of nowhere, someone decided to enter his world, giving him another shot at life.
1. PREVIEW

**TITLE:** With Eyes that Cannot See

**PART:** 00 - Preview

**PAIRING:** Cho Hakkai x Genjo Sanzo

**GENRE:** Yaoi (Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/Light Humour)

**DISCLAIMERS:** The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.

**NOTES:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**PART 00 – PREVIEW**

* * *

It was said that if a person were to wish enough, his dreams would definitely come true.

Cho Hakkai, a young man with so much love for life had but one wish...

To be able to see the world through a multitude of colours.

Cho Hakkai was born blind.

Orphaned at the age of eighteen by a huge earthquake that hit the main cities of Honshu, tumbling him into a world of poverty... a world where each person had to endure all ridicule... a world where there was not even a morsel to bite into in vain effort to alleviate constant hunger... a world where there was no companionship except for a dragon of snow he could not even get out of his shanty for fear of annihilation...

For many years he lived that way... for many years he suffered...

He was alone.

He was tired.

He was helpless.

He was hopeless.

He had but one wish...

And it had never been granted... he was so sure it never would be.

Then, out of nowhere, someone decided to enter his life...

And gave him another opportunity to start living.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *


	2. Prologue: Collecting Strays

**TITLE:** With Eyes that Cannot See

**PART:** 00.5 - Prologue

**PAIRING:** Cho Hakkai x Genjo Sanzo

**GENRE:** Yaoi (Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/Light Humour)

**DISCLAIMERS:** The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

**NOTE #2: The characters' ages in this fic aren't that much the same as the series.**

_Genjo Sanzo – 24 : Cho Hakkai – 22 : Sha Gojyo – 22 : Son Goku – 18 : _

_Lilin – 17 : Kougaiji – 21 : Shien – 24 : Sha Jien – 27 : Homura – 27 : __Yaone – 20 : __Zeon – 26_

* * *

**PROLOGUE: COLLECTING STRAYS**

* * *

There was much noise outside... and yet the alleys were deserted. The ceaseless pitter-patter of the heavy downpour seemed to take its toll on everyone. Flashes of lightning answered by roaring thunder produced a song that was so frightening, it virtually gave every person under the rebellious heaven the impression that it was the end of the world.

Then, footsteps rang on the hard pavement, rivalling the noise of the sky's quarrel... and a darkly clad figure broke through the deluge's mist. Gloved hands held a black umbrella of the finest quality familiarly, fingers gripping the handle so tightly that anyone who could have seen it would testify that it would probably break under the pressure.

The darkness of the city streets was a safety haven; a way to prevent others from seeing the forbidding air the said person seemed to be projecting...

"Damn... why did it have to rain?" The figure muttered with much vehemence a deep male voice could muster. He ran his other hand on the surface of his leather trench coat as if to wipe off the watery rivers that seemed to be dripping down from his collar. "I should've just done what that idiotic monkey said I should do... get the plastic raincoat off the hook and put the damn thing on... _Hn_, maybe he isn't such an idiot after all."

The man shook his head and chuckled almost imperceptively at a random memory of what had probably happened weeks ago. He looked up to the heavens and smiled lightly; confident that no one would see him do so.

His eyes glassed over as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. "The sky seems so dark... so sad... like it's crying over a lover far away..." Then another chuckle issued out from his lips as he focused once more on the uneven ground that made up the narrow ally facing him. He sighed. "Heh, I'm being sentimental again... _Kami-sama_, I hate it when it rains..."

And, with purposeful steps, he went on his way, swallowed again by the looming darkness of the night.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"_Kyu_?"

A trembling hand patted the small head raised almost pitifully in front of him.

"Ah... it's raining again... _Na_, Hakuryu?"

The creature blinked wistful eyes at the young man almost prettily. The master sighed, a deep shuddering breath that reminded one of stress and fatigue... and utter hopelessness. Hakuryu, a white male dragon with a rare mutated gene, buried his head deeper into the area of living flesh he was leaning against, trying to somehow cheer up his human.

"_Kyu_!" He intoned, lips parted as if in a rueful smile. He nuzzled his master's neck, seemingly saying yes to the question asked of it.

Slight laughter.

"Ah, Hakuryu... stop doing that... you know your touch tickles..."

Even with that momentary burst of glee, he knew that his master was not feeling well. The pale column he was nuzzling was almost as scorching as the flame he breathed. His human's voice was shaking with what he believed as exhaustion... or... probably hunger because it had been three days since their last meal – which was not anywhere near decent, just a few table scraps from the restaurant near the mouth of what was supposed to be their prosperous city.

His master's oversized and somewhat dirty clothes were drenched with the steady stream of water leaking from the hole in the rusty metal roof... that was probably why he knew it was raining – apart from the thundering noise outside their makeshift walls.

Hakuryu was almost afraid that he would lose him... the one who found him buried underneath the mound of heavy wooden crates in the local dumpster. He remembered that he was calling out in fright then, and miraculously, said saviour acted upon something that was revealed later as '_saving instinct'_. It was somehow surprising that the man found him even if he was... optically impaired.

Yes, the dragon knew that his master was blind from the way he seemed to find his way through touching anything... everything within reach. How he did it, Hakuryu had no idea, and he was very much amazed at the way his human seemed to know the way home.

For two years, they both endured so much... and now... now, it seemed as if his master was ready to give up on living...

He couldn't! He just couldn't!

His head drooped in sadness.

Suddenly, Hakuryu heard a sharp familiar gasp, which he easily translated as _'having forgotten something'_. He was still pondering, and he admitted – worrying, when without anything akin to a warning, his master stood up and bounded for where he knew the door was. He watched with unease as his master pushed the makeshift wooden covering aside, and stepped out into the night. Surprised, anxious and every bit curious, he followed; even with the knowledge that his discovery would lead to his own demise...

But he couldn't bear to leave his beloved master alone in the dark! What if something happened to his gentle saviour?

Hakuryu peered through the darkness, his youthful eyes searching for a willowy form... searching... peering through the cloying darkness as hard as he could... it took him a long time, but at last, and he found what he was looking for.

Like some fallen god, his human was fast approaching, carrying a small... banana. "Ah, sorry for that Hakuryu... I heard your stomach growling... and I remembered that I hid this out back yesterday from the others... I almost forgot about it!" Its human gave a shaky smile. "Something to eat, _ne_? I heard your stomach growling, and then I remembered... it had been three days after all... _gomen nasai_(1), Hakuryu... Really..."

"Kyu?" Hakuryu, if it knew how to shed tears, would have right then. He was repeating himself... something he didn't usually do... so it was obvious that he wasn't feeling fine... and yet, here his master was, offering some insignificant animal like him something to eat, when it was more obvious that _he_ was the one in need of nourishment the most...

Suddenly, his eyes widened to the point of popping as the banana slipped out of the pale, seemingly numb fingers. His master dropped down on his knees, and then slumped lifeless on the huge puddle of rainwater.

"**_KYU_**!" Hakuryu screeched, batting his wings and settling on licking the dear face, desperate to revive him... desperate to bring him back to the world of the living...

Seconds became minutes...

Minutes became hours...

And still...

The painfully thin body remained prone on the slowly flooding alley.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"There's gonna be an addition to our family, I think, ne, _aniki_(2)?" Came a playful voice.

"**_HONTOU_**(3)?" The almost childish squeal of a pubescent boy echoed in the hallways. "YEAH! I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND!"

"Yeah... you're right, little brother." Came the deep-voiced reply. "I do hope he'll settle in fine with us though..."

"I'm sure he will, Jien-_niichan_(4)."

"I do hope so, Yaone-chan." Jien grinned, playfully ruffling the painstakingly done hairstyle of his younger sister. "My, my, you're so positive today... could it be that you finally saw yourself falling in love with the horrible brat always meddling with you in the university...?"

Yaone stuck out her tongue at Jien, crossing her slender arms across her somewhat... heavy (as the others put it...) chest. Her darkened azure hair was now rumpled beyond repair, her beautiful gem-like eyes glaring murderously under the fall of fluffy bangs.

"Jien-niichan... _mou... hidoi_(5)!" She glowered. "I'm **never** falling **in love** with that **_EVIL_** **_GUY_**!" She sniffed condescendingly, then, at a sudden almost infinitesimal sound she heard on her blind side, she whirled around and shifted her glare at the bouncy brown-haired boy unsuccessfully trying to stifle his giggles with a shaking hand. "Oi, oi, Goku... what are you laughing about?"

Another bout of laughter (louder this time, much to Yaone's annoyance) erupted as Goku finally had enough stifling and guffawed, tears dripping from closed eyes, joined by the hysterically amused Gojyo, the second oldest of the group. "Oi... why are you two laughing? What did I say?" She her glare lightened a bit... her expression becoming more confused than angry.

"Ah... Yaone-chan..." Gojyo snorted. "You don't need to lie... we saw you yesterday..."

_Oh no..._ Dread shivered up her spine. "You... you saw... what...?"

Goku tried to talk amid his mirth. "We saw you doodling all over your Chemistry notebook... you're writing **_HIS_** name together with lotsa stars and... **_HEARTS_**! Bwahahahaha!"

Yaone instantly paled. Stammering, she tried to defend herself... all to no avail. Of course, no one believed her! She tried yammering it out with them just to sidetrack their attention... however, with the two teaming up with Jien... it was impossible. _HMPH! Men! _She groused inwardly.

"What's all the laughter about?"

At the all too familiar voice, they turned in unison towards hallway door.

"Ah! _Otouchan_(6)!" Goku exclaimed, running across the expensive Persian carpet and pouncing, effectively smothering the newcomer with a huge bear hug.

"Goku... Stop... I can't... breathe..."

With a sheepish grin, the boy let go, eyes glittering happily. "_Ne_, _ne_, what happened? Is he going to make it?"

The corners of a thin, yet shapely mouth lifted, and the head of the house nodded, much to everybody's relief.

"Yay!" Yaone squealed happily, clapping her hands in delight.

Goku and Gojyo were doing the boogie, dazed with happiness.

Jien lifted his eyes and met with the compassionate orbs of the lone person who gave him – them back their lives. He grinned, his usually serious features softening as the other's younger features mirrored the emotions on his own.

_Even if he's not too showy, we can see his warmth from the way he looks at everything surrounding him, even those beyond... from his wise eyes..._ Jien thought with pride and honour. _I'm glad that we've all met him... he's a good man... and we owe him our lives... _

**OxxxOxxxO**

He woke up to the sound of a piano solo.

Panicked, he sat up, wincing as damaged muscles protested painfully.

The music stopped, and a sudden disappointment enveloped him. He somehow wished the it did not stop... the melodious tinkling was so beautiful...

"You're awake." Came a deep, and somehow comforting voice. The gentle tone was not lost on him, and he felt like he could just listen to it every single day of his life... it was soothing...

Sighing, he turned to where he assumed the voice came from. He wasn't actually sure, since the voice echoed, as if they were inside a VERY spacious room...

Room?

He did not have a spacious room... or a bed... His eyes widened, fingers gripping the soft luxurious blanket covering him.

_Since when did I have a piano?_

Panic overtook him, his body immediately tensing. Where was he? Why was he here? What happened? Where was his beloved pet?

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you..."

_That soothing voice again..._ He thought. It was certainly doing its job in easing his fears.

"Ah, don't get mad at me, but you're facing the wrong direction."

Crimson splotches stained his cheeks in extreme mortification. He wanted to kick himself. He wasn't as adept as he thought he was after all. With care, he shifted his body and faced the other side of the bed. "Ah, I'm sorry..."

Then, as if the man could read his mind, assurance came.

"Your pet's playing with the _saru_(7) in the living room. I've fed him and took care of him for a job well done. He saved you, you know."

He uttered a silent thanks to Hakuryu. He was quiet for a long while before he decided to speak again. The silence was deafening, and his curiosity was nagging him to ask whatever it was that was needed to be asked. "Uh... If you don't mind me asking... where am I? Why am I here? I..."

He stiffened even more as he heard a rustle from a sudden movement. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, his eyes widening further as he realised he couldn't decipher the location of said noise. He knew that the one he was speaking to was directly across him, but the filigrees of sound seemed to point in various directions. He couldn't understand why... and when he couldn't understand, he panicked.

The indication of his host's position came when; the side of the bed he was sitting on sank. He quelched the sudden impulse to scoot away and took a deep calming breath instead.

"You're in my home. As I've said before, your pet saved you... actually, he's technically mine, since he was the same one who I helped – who escaped years ago... the one I looked for, for so long, the one I thought I wouldn't see again..."

"Hakuryu's yours?"

His host nodded.

"Ah, I cannot... see you if you... um..."

"Ah, sorry, I forgot." The response was warm and every bit apologetic. "Yes, sort of, but now he's yours. Just share him with his long-lost sibling though... However... I don't doubt that he would choose you over me – he seems taken with you for a good reason..."

His embarrassment coloured his cheeks a brighter shade of red. _That was a compliment... I think..._ And he was very uncomfortable with it. After all, it had been too long since he last received one. "Ah..." He uttered, not sure what to say.

Silence.

The man stood up and, by the sound of his footsteps (That he noted, seemed to come from everywhere...), and the length of his walk before he finally settled, he knew that he was by the piano again.

He wanted to hear the music...

"By the way..." The voice was warmer now, if it was possible. Suddenly, he wanted to know how the man looked like.

A wish...

Another wish.

He shook the lonely feeling away and gave the man a confused smile. "Ah... what is it... sir?"

A chuckle.

"I wanted to say that you're going to stay here from now on..."

"**_No_**!" He protested. "I cannot stay here... I'll be abusing your goodwill, sir... I... I wouldn't want to live here because this is not my..."

"From now on, this will be your home." Came the confident response... one that brooked no refusal. The strength of the declaration shut him up. There was no choice for him. It usually made him angry when people took his choices away. However, this time, he did not know why the declaration left him unruffled. Instead of the usual ire, he felt...

Strangely contented.

"You will stay here and learn the rules from the others."

"The others?"

"Yes. There are others... four of them, excluding the house helps." The man continued. "You will meet them soon, and try to get along. They aren't necessarily bad – but they aren't that good either." The man said with obvious amusement.

The light tone made him smile a bit. The remark was a bit impersonal, but he could sense an underlying contentment for the fact that the man had them, whoever they were, around. He nodded once and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you very much sir..."

"I have a name." The man retorted wryly. "And I'm not an old geezer."

"Ah, sorry... I won't call you that again, promise! But I don't have anything to call you. I don't even know your name... si –" He suddenly stopped as a throw pillow caught him on the chest. He laughed softly, ignoring the tired protests of his innards.

"I slipped." He smiled apologetically as his laughter subsided. "I'm..."

"Cho Hakkai, twenty-two years old, single in more ways than one. I know."

"Oh." Hakkai shrugged, trying to process the new bit of information. Somehow, his host knew about him from records somewhere. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the low rumble of amusement from the other's direction.

"Pleased to meet you then, Hakkai."

He leant forward to catch his words.

"My name is Genjo Sanzo."

At that, Hakkai's green eyes widened.

It was Genjo Sanzo! The infamous Genjo Sanzo of Changan Corporation!

The person who they said virtually owned three-fourths of Japan and a quarter of the whole wide world –

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**TSUZUKU **

* * *

1. Roughly means "I'm sorry"

2. An informal alternative to the word 'older brother'. It also shows familiarity.

3. Roughly translates to "REALLY?"

4. Shortened version of "Oniisan", which means "Older brother". As with the word "Aniki", it shows familiarity. The ones who normally call their older brothers this way are children – and those very much young at heart. XD

5. An adjective. It roughly translates to "Terrible"

6. An endearing and quite informal way of saying "Father"... then, again, it's usually being used by children. XD

7. Monkey


	3. Chapter 1: New Home, New Family, New Lif...

TITLE: **With Eyes that Cannot See**

PART: **01 – New Home, New Family, New Life**

PAIRING: **Cho Hakkai x Genjo Sanzo **

GENRE: **Yaoi (Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/Light Humour)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTE#1: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

NOTE #2:** The characters' ages in this fic aren't that much the same as the series.**

_Genjo Sanzo – 24 : Cho Hakkai – 22 : Sha Gojyo – 22 : Son Goku – 18 : _

_Lilin – 17 : Kougaiji – 21 : Shien – 24 : Sha Jien – 27 : Homura – 27 : Yaone – 20 : Zeon – 26_

_

* * *

_

**PART 01: NEW HOME, NEW FAMILY, NEW LIFE**

* * *

Sanzo woke up with a warm feeling inside. He did not know why, since he usually hated waking up at the break of dawn, which was what was happening now. However, today, it felt... **_different_**. The warmth spread throughout his body – from his lips, extending to the tips of his toes. He wondered silently, trying to come up with a concrete answer to his unspoken question.

Slowly, his vision cleared, and the distinct feel of someone else's skin rubbing lightly onto his own penetrated his senses. As if in slow motion, his eyes travelled down.

And he blinked.

And blinked again.

Then, his eyes widened in horror as he saw his arm around a slightly shivering body...

Of a human being.

Sanzo almost flinched, if not for his immediate recollection of what happened last night.

_/**His hands were dancing over the keys of the grand piano that sat in the middle of the lavish guest room. His feet were warming up nicely after his long walk that night... and the long drag towards his parked car – with an extra weight.**_

_**He snuck a look at the sleeping person under the quilted blankets of the canopied bed. His eyes softened as he took in the soft curves of the face, the almost effeminate features... of the unruly brown hair that proved to be soft after a warm bath. He himself cleaned the man, and it was no surprise that he felt something pull in his heart... and felt something lodging uneasily in his gut. He couldn't understand it, but...**_

_**Sighing, he turned back to his music, the notes rising to a crescendo... and softening again as it ended. He was not entirely finished with the cantata when his fingers, at their own accord, finally stopped upon his brain's message saying:**_

_He's awake_

_**He turned just in time to see the young man sit up uneasily, wincing from the pain that came probably from the sprained leg when it moved with his body. Sanzo stared at him for a long time, admiring the way his features turned from melancholic to fully confused, his eyes wide as he turned his head from side to side.**_

_**He was wondering why the man hadn't seen him yet... when in fact; he was right smack in front of him. Maybe he just couldn't see him from his panic... or maybe he was...**_

_**Then it hit him.**_

_The man had to be blind!_

_**Swallowing the immediate rise of misplaced sympathy, he spoke, not prying his eyes away from his unexpected guest. "You're awake."**_

_**He almost wondered at his voice. He had never used such tone on anyone he had not yet been acquainted with before. Strange, what this man did to him.**_

_**With a deep intake of breath, he walked over towards the bed, his feet thumping lightly on the soft furry carpet. The other was trying to decipher where he was lodged in, and, finally reaching a decision, he faced that way and was about to ask something when Sanzo decided that panic wasn't one of the man's best emotion.**_

_**"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you..." He said gently, trying to soothe his fears. "Ah, don't get mad at me, but you're facing the wrong direction."**_

_**It was almost comical, the way the man turned crimson, obviously flustered, and then rearranged his position on the bed to find a way to face the right direction. Sanzo wanted to say that he was still a bit off, but for the sake of peace, he decided not to.**_

_**"Ah... I'm sorry..." Came the flustered response. Sanzo could see the slight tinge of green at the edge of the other's eyes, and he knew that... he must be feeling very off right now, so he decided to appease him, lifting up his spirits a little.**_

_**"Your pet's playing with the saru in the living room. I've fed him and took care of him for a job well done. He saved you, you know."**_

_**There was a grateful sort of silence, and he could almost see wheels whirring inside the man's head. **_

"_**Uh... If you don't mind me asking... where am I? Why am I here? I –"**_

_**He started towards the bed for real now, reaching it in just a few more strides, and finally, sitting down on the edge. Sanzo wanted to touch him... but he knew that, skittish as he was right now, it would only add to more emotional aggression in the future, so he snatched his hand back, placing it securely on his lap.**_

**_"You're in my home. As I've said before, your pet saved you... actually, he's technically mine, since he was the same one who I helped – who escaped years ago... the one I looked for, for so long, the one I thought I wouldn't see again..."_**

_**"Hakuryu's yours?" **_

_**It was a wonder to him why this guy picked the same name for the dragon. Weird. However, it was true – Hakuryu got knocked out and was lost during one of his... Sanzo quickly shook his head and just nodded, kicking himself mentally as he realized what he had just done. Heh, blind people were called blind for a reason after all.**_

_**"Ah, I cannot... see you if you... um..."**_

**_"Ah, sorry, I forgot." He apologized. "Yes, sort of, but now he's yours. Just share him with his long-lost sibling though... However... I don't doubt that he would choose you over me – he seems taken with you for a good reason..."_**

_**Sanzo remembered the weakness showed by Hakuryu's female sibling when she realized he was gone. The stables were burned; half of the mansion was in disarray. It took a while for the little monster to finally accept it. Sanzo shook his head again in memory. What he said about the tyke having taken a liking to the other was, again, true. But it wasn't that much of a wonder to him, since he himself was probably experiencing the same liking Hakuryu was having. His lips curled up in a slight smile.**_

_**"Ah."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Sanzo stood up and walked towards the piano again. He sat, and his fingers were poised on the right keys when he remembered something and let his hands drop down on his lap once again.**_

_**"By the way..." He started warmly.**_

_**"Ah... what is it... sir?"**_

_SIR?** He couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't quite see himself worthy of that kind of respect after all he had been doing in the past... and sometimes, the present.**_

_**"I wanted to say that you're going to stay here from now on..." He continued.**_

_**"NO!" Came the protest. "I cannot stay here... I'll be abusing your goodwill, sir... I... I wouldn't want to live here because this is not my..."**_

_**He shook his head again. Smiling in amusement. "From now on, this will be your home." He said confidently in a tone that he knew was one that brooked no refusal. He was right about not giving him a choice. He should put the lid on this person's suffering. He must. "You will stay here and learn the rules from the others."**_

_**"The others?"**_

_**"Yes. There are others... four of them, excluding the house helps." He continued. "You will meet them soon, and try to get along. They aren't necessarily bad – but they aren't that good either." Sanzo said, snorting in amusement. **Oh yes... they're not THAT bad either... but they could be worse._

_**The man bowed in gratitude, accepting the proposition with a degree of disbelief. **_

_**"Thank you very much sir..."**_

_**"I have a name." Sanzo retorted wryly. "And I'm not an old geezer"**_

_**"Ah, sorry... I won't call you that again, promise! But I don't have anything to call you. I don't even know your name... si –" **_

_**He saw the word coming and immediately threw the guy a throw pillow from the wide piano seat. He was still accurate, it seemed, and he hit him right at the area where the heart was. He knew his name even before he woke up, since he got a hold of a few information from the man's neighbours, so it wasn't really necessary for introductions, but, as his mind dictated to him, it wouldn't be so bad, since it would certainly put the man at ease.**_

_**"I slipped." the man smiled apologetically as his slight laughter subsided. "I'm..."**_

_**"Cho Hakkai, twenty-two years old, single in more ways than one. I know."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**Sanzo let out a quiet gust of breath and shook his head. **This person is thinking again... He's a bit uneasy... if he turns skittish once more; I swear I'll feed him to the human wolves outside to get rid of it. **The thought was strangely unappealing. Somehow, the urge to dominate the man was strong, so he decided against it and let nature take its course – and test his patience.**_

_**"Pleased to meet you then, Hakkai." **_

_**He saw Hakkai lean forward to catch his words. He must've been speaking softly again... He shrugged the thought off and smirked at the other's earnest features.**_

_**"My name is Genjo Sanzo."**_

_**At that, Hakkai's green eyes widened.**_

_**And Sanzo knew that he knew who he was.**_

**_"Yes, I'm that guy who they say owns a fourth of the world. Heh, no big deal." He said easily, waving away his reputation. "I hate them for saying that, because I don't believe people own people – or resources even."_**

_**"I don't understand, Sanzo-sama..."**_

_**Oh, so now he's Sanzo-SAMA. Good God, does this guy get any more respectful? Oh yeah, when titles get higher up the hierarchy. **_

_**He sighed.**_

_**"Look." He said with a small amount of frustration as he stood up again and lodged himself onto the space he vacated earlier on the bed. "I'm no God, Hakkai. I'm just human, albeit a different one... so don't call me that, all right? Plain Sanzo is fine. No **sir**, No Sanzo-**sama**, no anything except Sanzo, got it?" He smiled slightly at the surprised features. **_

_**It was then that he decided that he liked Hakkai better when he's surprised... his emerald eyes were very striking that way. Maybe he should do it more often.**_

_**Hakkai nodded, shivering lightly.**_

_**He raised an eyebrow. "Cold?" **_

_**"A bit." Hakkai allowed, smiling in that sweet way of his.**_

_**He immediately gathered the edges of the quilted blankets and pulled it over Hakkai's body. His fingers touched the pale skin of the other's neck... and Sanzo's restraints flew out the window.**_

_**With a quick movement, he scooted over and positioned himself with his back hitting the soft mattress, taking the brown-haired man with him. **_

_**"What –"Came the confused response.**_

_**"Hush." He breathed. "Sleep, I'll keep you warm..."**_

_**So arms entwined they lay... with pristine blankets around them.**_

_**Soon, they were asleep. /**_

A smile stole its way on his usually blank features.

The feel of Hakkai in his arms was not so bad... it was almost... dreamlike.

Letting out a soft gush of breath, he smiled at the ceiling and gently disentangled himself from the brunette. With sure movements, he slowly got up, arranged the blankets, tucked Hakkai, and strode out dressed in rumpled clothes towards the door, taking one last tender look before letting himself out of the room.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Oi, Yaone-neechan, do you think he's alright?"

Yaone looked down at the bundle of anxiety and gave a small smile. "Of course he is, Goku... he should be... Sanzo-touchan stayed with him the entire night! You know that he, among other people can make even a sick elephant well again!"

"I don't think he looks like an elephant though..." Gojyo whispered, peeping through the crack of the semi-opened door. "He looks more like..."

"An angel." Came a matter of fact voice.

Yaone almost shrieked in surprise, if not for the hands that covered her parted lips, muffling the noise she made. Goku was pale, his body shivering in fright... and Gojyo... well, Gojyo was enjoying the feel of Yaone's skin against his own.

"Ah, _aniki_... you surprised us!" The red-haired fiend grinned almost nonchalantly, his eyes betraying him however as he continued smothering the poor blue-haired girl with his huge hands. They were sparkling with mischief.

Jien shook his head and gave his brother a knowing look. "Ah, Gojyo... aren't you forgetting something?"

Crimson eyes fastened on his smirking features... trying to think... his gaze then turned questioning.

"People need air to breathe."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "Eh? Of course they do, aniki... **WE** do... didn't you learn that the day you tried holding your breath underwater when we were kids?"

A bead of sweat trickled down the older man's temple, and, raising a finger, pointed –

"**HMMMMPFT**!"

Yaone.

Goku sniggered, his initial fright forgotten as he saw the plight his older sister was in. Tanned skin turned pale. "Ah... umm... Yaone... _gomen_... uh... I wasn't..."

Yaone took in huge mouthfuls of air, her lips turning red from the agonizing colour blue due to lack of air. As soon as she caught her breath, she turned an evil glare on the red-haired idiot who nearly suffocated her.

Jien watched with amused eyes as he counted off silently...

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_... And ... _

_**NOW**._

"**_BAKA_ GOJYO**!" She shrieked, racing for the perpetrator as he took a promising lead towards the stairs. "**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**!"

Shaking his head, he tapered his strong fingers on his aching temple.

Gojyo.

He never grew up.

**OxxxOxxxO**

It was the sound of high-pitched shrieking that made Hakkai bolt up from his dreamless slumber. His eyes were wide with panic, and his ears were straining to hear what the commotion was about. His mind was on the run – along with half his sanity as the death of his family resonated with the same impact in his ears.

He couldn't understand what was happening. He felt so safe before... with warmth flowing inside him, and now this. What was happening? What happened last night? Why couldn't he remember? Then, another unfamiliar noise rumbled.

What was happening outside the room he was staying in; the same room Sanzo-sama told him he was welcome to possess?

He clutched the blankets tightly as he heard the faint sound of someone approaching, quiet footsteps that reverberated inside his auditory senses, frightening him fully in their hidden implication... that someone was coming towards him. Sanzo-sama's footsteps were light and calculating, not quiet and purposeful...

Who was venturing nearer his personal space?

Then, his eyes widened further as another set of footsteps joined the existent one. This set, however was light, but filled with the childish confusion for he could hear as the heels of whatever it was the one doing the walking was wearing clinked happily... alternating... one after the other...

Everything he heard amounted to whom he deduced to be a child and a much-older person striding towards his direction. In panic, he let out a short gasp, a painful intake of breath that didn't do well in calming his frazzled nerves.

Then they stopped beside his bed.

"**_OHAYO_**!" A jolly voice greeted.

_The child..._ Hakkai thought, shying away from where he had heard the voice came from.

"Are you feeling alright? How are your bruises from your fall? Do they hurt? Are you hungry? Because I am hungry right now and I don't want to eat alone..." Came the enthusiastic speech.

"You're always hungry."

_The older person..._ Hakkai thought once again, slightly relieved that he hadn't lost his touch on hearing things and distinguishing them efficiently. He scooted back some more and discovered that he had almost toppled down the side of the bed. He turned towards the newcomers in alarm.

The older of the two must have noticed his dilemma and chuckled reassuringly, patting the shaking shoulders with heartfelt sympathy. "Hey, we wont bite, don't be too afraid, okay?"

The tone that was used seemed to be that of an environmentalist talking to an injured animal. Although Hakkai had often translated these types of words as insults, he didn't mind the older man doing just that.

He felt almost... warm.

"Uh..." He started, finally finding an opening. "I'm sorry... I can't see you, but... I..."

He was saved however as he heard another set of footsteps coming towards them.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"He doesn't know both of you." Came the pointed tone. There was irritation in his words, and silently, he wondered why he seemed so prickly.

"Ah... sorry, 'touchan... I forgot... good manners! Fifty points less for me then!" The kid's laughing response echoed in the room. "_Gomen nasai_, Cho-san, I'm Son Goku. Just call me Goku if you want... anything but '_Saru_' or creatures related to tree-climbing primates."

"Ah, I see..." Hakkai wanted to laugh. He was wondering why they call this boy a monkey. Did he look like one? Maybe, maybe not. "It's alright... May I call you Goku then?"

"Yup!" Another enthusiastic response from the boy. "That would be absolutely **super**! **_FINALLY_**! A person who will call me by my given name instead of the nickname '_touchan_ gave me long ago!" He squealed happily.

"It fits you, _Saru_. You are Son Goku, the ever-present nuisance to the house staff and to the rest of the family. The youngest in the brood, complete with enough insecurities to last a lifetime. The only person in the whole world who wouldn't even think twice in eating anything regardless of poisoning..." Sanzo muttered, ticking everything off with his fingers, his eyes raised upwards, as if trying to look for more descriptions written miraculously on the ceiling. "Oh, yeah, did I mention he's a good Go-Fer too?"

"'_Touchan_! That wasn't funny! I'm a good boy, you know!" Goku protested somewhat weakly.

"Yes, indeed you are – that's why there's a new hole in Gojyo's shower curtains this morning."

There was a distinct sound of someone lunging towards another, and something slapping soundly on flesh.

"**_Itai_**!" Goku was the first to speak... erm... cry out.

Hakkai was aghast. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! _What is Sanzo-sama doing? He's beating up his own child! And what about the other guy? Why is he laughing? I don't understand..._

"Ah, excuse them for being like that, Cho-san. They do that all the time. Ah, Where are my manners..." The older one, he was sure, covered for them.

"Probably out of the window... **_OUCH_**!" Goku yelped.

"_Urusai, baka saru_!" Sanzo grated out in annoyance. Then, he turned to him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry again." He said apologetically, which, Hakkai deduced, came with probably a hard smack on Goku's head as he did so, if the quick intake of breath he always associated with pain was to be taken into consideration.

"Umm... sorry... again... uh... where was I? Oh, yeah, Umm... I'm Sha Jien, age twenty-seven, the eldest of the kids, working in The Changan Corporation as the Production Assistant... I'm very pleased to meet you, Cho-san..."

Hakkai was now officially confused.

"Same here. I'm pleased to meet both Goku-san and you, Jien-san..." Hakkai said politely, bowing his head in formal greeting. "However, may I ask you a question... and a favour?"

"Eh? Two in a row, must be important. What is it?" Jien asked worriedly.

"Please don't call me Cho-san..." Sightless green eyes seemed to burst into amusement. "I feel so old. My name is Hakkai, let's just start at that, it would be enough."

He felt the lightening of the mood inside the room. "And another thing, I don't understand. How old is Sanzo-sama? He sounds really young..."

"Twenty-four." Jien recited a matter-of-factly.

"But you said you're already twenty-seven, how can Sanzo-sama be your father if you're older than he is?"

Sanzo ran a hand across his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "I told you to stop it with the suffixes. Anyway, this hulking gargantuan is not my son." He growled, glaring as Jien protested weakly. "Why do I always get that question whenever Jien and I are together?"

"Probably because the Gods have a complete dislike to you, or maybe you look like father and son when you're together... you look real fatherly most of the time 'touchan. Or maybe you look real alike and they ask why you live in the same house and – " The boy thought aloud, earning him another smack on the head. "**_Itai_**! I was only thinking of reasons **'_touchan_**, no need to get all huffy!"

"_Urusai, baka saru_!" Sanzo grated the now-familiar words, obviously pissed off. He was about to whack him with the magical harisen again when...

"I'm really confused. I don't understand anymore..." Hakkai mumbled weakly.

Jien sweatdropped, taking in the bewildered look the brown-haired boy was sporting. He was about to change the topic when Goku beat him to it.

"_Na_, Hakkai, are you gonna stay in here for a looooong time?" Goku asked expectantly, hopping up and down in excitement, and continuing to do so until a shrieking Gojyo ran inside the room followed by a half-crazed Yaone.

"Oi, Gojyo-_aniki_, Yaone-_neechan_, can't you see Hakkai's resting?" The boy demanded with a pout on his young face.

The scurrying stopped, as with the chasing. Hakkai's hair at the back of his neck prickled as he felt more eyes on him. Then, came the feeling of pure panic as an arm snaked sultrily around his thinly covered shoulders.

"Hello there buddy, you look a bit perplexed. Wanna get sloshed and forget your worries?" The sexy tone wasn't lost on him and the resulting whacking too, for he felt the hard flinch from the body entwined with his – and the indignant shriek that followed.

"Gojyo! You're such a **_HENTAI_**!"

That was definitely a female voice, Hakkai swore, his eardrums almost bursting the moment it sounded, resonating in his ears even after a few seconds.

"Oi, Yaone-chan, I only meant to invite him to drink, you pesky woman! I'm not a pervert!" The guy protested, trying to preserve his reputation.

"But you are. All the time." Hakkai smiled as he heard the quiet sound of Sanzo's agreement.

"_Maa_, _maa_, let's stop fighting _ne_?" He said almost shyly. "It wouldn't do everyone good if we're like this..."

"YAY! That means he's STAYING!" Goku hooted happily. "For a LONG, LONG, LONG time!" He started dancing around ecstatically.

He laughed and nodded imperceptively.

Yes, he really felt as if he wanted to stay for a very long time.

Because finally, even with this chaotic household sneaking into his life, he felt like he belonged.

_FINALLY_.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Really Sanzo, I'm not joking!"

"I know."

"Really."

"I know."

"Really."

"I know."

Silence.

"Don't you think we're going around in circles?"

"I know."

Hakkai laughed. His laughter rang in Sanzo's ears. And, it was another reason why he liked him so much.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: Make new friends

TITLE: **With Eyes that Cannot See**

PART: **02 – Meet New friends and Keep the Old, One is Silver and the Other is Gold**

PAIRING: **Cho Hakkai x Genjo Sanzo **

GENRE: **Yaoi (Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/Light Humour)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTE#1: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

NOTE #2:** The characters' ages in this fic aren't that much the same as the series.**

_Genjo Sanzo – 24 : Cho Hakkai – 22 : Sha Gojyo – 22 : Son Goku – 18 : _

_Lilin – 17 : Kougaiji – 21 : Shien – 24 : Sha Jien – 27 : Homura – 27 : Yaone – 20 : Zeon – 26_

_

* * *

_

**PART 02: MEET NEW FRIENDS AND KEEP THE OLD, ONE IS SILVER AND THE OTHER IS GOLD**

* * *

There was a menacing hiss as the huge oaken door opened. Amethyst eyes slitted in an almost catlike manner as pure recognition seeped through, making the pupils dilate in a span of a single second.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Mismatched eyes softened as they encountered the threatening stance presented upon entrance. "What does it look like, huh, Sanzo?" The voice was terribly playful, with an edge of something akin to lewdness. "I just saw you yesterday. Don't tell me you have forgotten me already... I'm terribly wounded!"

"Get out." Sanzo snarled, advancing toward the one invading his room. "Get out of my sight."

"No. Why would I do that?" The other smirked, leaning on the doorframe with much confidence as if he belonged there. "Then I would miss seeing you like this. It would be such a disappointment!"

Sanzo took a hasty step back the minute the newcomer moved towards him. One step... and another... and another... until he was backed against the wall beside his writing table. In a sudden attack of panic, he stiffened, unable to move, giving the other the advantage. Soon enough, a lean male body pressed lightly onto his, the glistening naked skin of his torso touching pale blue silk.

"What about it, Sanzo, do you want me to..." Hot breath that smelled like fresh mint tickled his sensitive ear. "Don't deny it... you want me to..." Equally burning fingers made their way up a naked thigh, immersing into the warmth of the surprisingly soft skin. They travelled up... up... and –

The sudden jolt that passed through his spine in reaction to the scalding sensation spurred him to action. In one fluid motion, he caught hold of the first thing his hand could grab and knocked the overbearing figure on the head with all his strength.

"Ow!" Sanzo's molester yelped, immediately stepping back and holding up a surrendering hand. "**I GIVE, I GIVE**! No need to wallop me with that!" The other hand paused its act of rubbing his injured head, feeling for any sign of fracture, to point at the thick white thing the blonde was gripping with so much rage.

He was about to complain some more when he noticed the murderous look on the otherwise beautiful features. It sent him scurrying out of the room and into the endless second floor hallway, screaming his head off.

"**_GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT_**!" Sanzo screamed angrily, his wrath surpassing that of the heavens in an intense thunderstorm. His voice echoed throughout the whole mansion, making every single person cringe. "**_COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOOT YOUR BRAINS OUT_**!"

"KYAAAA!"

"**HOMURA**!"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Jien was about to step out of the door when he saw Goku hopping around with Nataku, being chased by an evil-looking figure wearing a monster mask, which he deduced, was Zeon. He smiled fondly, recalling the instantaneous bond of friendship formed between the two children the moment they met.

Nataku had been a very lonely kid, him being the stepbrother of the ever-unpresent Homura. He was known to tag along with him everytime he went to work, and he had fun then... until he had to be sent to a private school. From the once-smiling epitome of contentment, he shrunk to the closed-off moody model of unhappiness – at least, until Goku showed up in his life. Jien remembered the sparkle of excitement that emanated from the golden irises the moment they were introduced.

Homura was truly grateful to the boy.

His brows knitted. Speaking of Homura, where was he? After a few moments of deep thought, his eyes widened. "Oh, gods... no." He looked up, as if the ceiling would possibly part and let him see what was happening upstairs.

"**_GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOOT YOUR BRAINS OUT_!**"

"KYAAAA!"

"**HOMURA**!"

Jien smacked a hand on his face in frustration.

"Will those two ever grow up?"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Hakkai was jolted out of his breakfast reveries by the deafening screaming resonating throughout his floor. Cringing, he set down the cup of hot tea he nearly scalded himself with, wondering who was making so much noise – or rather, as he heard a barbaric warlike cry, who **_were_** making so much noise this early in the morning.

There was boisterous laughter beside him, and he turned his head, raising an eyebrow in question.

"OW! STOP! STOP! I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE! PROMISE! OUCH! I SAID STOP ALREADY!"

Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle as the cries confirmed his suspicions. _That was fast; he's caught already..._ He shook his head. "Gojyo, why they are fighting out there?"

There was laughter in Gojyo's voice when he answered. "One word. **_Hentai_**."

His eyes widened in disbelief; jaw hanging slack. He was about to ask what he meant when his door banged open. He jumped in surprise, scooting farther from the edge of the bed, and banging his knee on the bedside meal server. He winced as his kneecaps vibrated with the impact.

"Honest, Sanzo... I'm sorry... Really... please... stop whacking me with that terrorizing harisen..."

He felt the whoosh of displaced air behind his headboard and a flurry of something very outraged that followed. On his part, he knew it was a wrong move for the one being chased, because beside his headboard...

Was the concrete wall.

True to his judgment, he couldn't help wincing as repeated slaps sounded throughout the whole room.

"OW! STOP IT ALREADY!"

"If you don't want this so badly... you shouldn't have felt me up you pervert!"

Hakkai felt something drip from his nose and pressed his fingers against his nostrils so as not to soil the blanket covering him.

"Uh, Hakkai... you're bleeding." Gojyo guffawed in between words.

It was a great surprise to both him and his companion when the noise stopped. Suddenly, there was a depression on the side of his bed, and warm fingers caught hold of his wet hand. The familiar feel of soft skin made his unspoken protest die down his throat.

He felt warm.

"Are you alright?" Sanzo's voice was much different now than when he was on the borderline of homicidal. The tone was rich, warm and comforting. He nodded, as something softer replaced his fingers, pressing onto the bleeding nose.

"There, hold it against your nose." He chin was being tilted up gently. Sanzo's voice eased him to the point of relaxation. "What happened?"

"I don't know, something just dripped and then..." He started.

"I think it happened when you said the words 'felt up'." Gojyo supplied, sitting on the other end of the bed opposite his surrogate father.

"Felt up? As in when Sanzo said I felt him up?"

Hakkai tensed at the unfamiliar voice... and his nose, again, spurted out what they said was blood. He pressed the cloth harder against his nostrils, earning another laugh from Gojyo, and a growl from Sanzo. "He's definitely a virgin, don't you think? Hmm. Maybe..."

"Shut up!" Sanzo finally exploded. "If you don't stop this instant, I'm going to make you my target when I practice my shooting!"

But Homura was by then lost in the deepest chambers of his conscious self. His thoughts ranging from the teasing to the perverted and he was about to comment on the way the brunette was flushing when...

**WHAM!**

And Homura was knocked out on the floor, swirly-eyed and twitching convulsively. Eyes turned to the heaving and obviously enraged Yaone.

"Why is it that people nowadays turn perverted the minute your back is turned?"

Sweat beaded down Sanzo's temple as she lowered her old baseball bat. This girl was worse than he was! Oh well, she was part of the family after all. He sighed, drawing her attention to him. With a start, he realized that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist – a towel that had ridden up a few inches above his thigh. Sanzo was about to say something to his defence when she beat him to it – raising her trusty baseball bat in supplication.

"**_Exhibitionist_**!"

**OxxxOxxxO**

"I hate pickled mackerel."

"Well I love it, so deal."

Homura pouted, trying to look cute – and failing miserably. The only thing he managed to achieve to make Sanzo turn livid.

Tears streamed down his bruised cheeks as he clutched his head with both hands; trying to alleviate the pain he once again received from the ever-present harisen.

_Wherever did he get that damned thing anyway?_ He huffed, resuming his pouting as he picked on his food. _God, I hate it when Sanzo orders the kitchen staff to make my palate miserable... maybe I shouldn't have pissed him off... But he's so fun to... well, make fun of! _Sighing, he picked up a chunk of the offending fish and stared at it, wondering if it was safe to be devoured. He stared, stared, and stared some more. Then, realizing that the fish would only cause him severe allergies regardless of its being edible or not, he set it down and pushed his plate distastefully away.

He turned an annoyed gaze at his best friend. "Honestly Sanzo, you're being inhospitable again."

"It's your fault idiot, not mine, so tough." The blonde mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

"But Sanzo..."

**WHACK!**

"Ow!"

"Stop whining, or else I'm not gonna give you anything for lunch – or dinner if you decide to stay over."

"Then I'll go!" Homura sniffed, clutching his abused head yet again. "I'll go home!"

Sanzo raised a lazy brow. "Then no more mint fudge ice cream."

Mismatched set of eyes widened, and drool began to drip down the angular chin. "Mint Fudge? You have mint fudge?"

Sanzo lowered his gaze and popped another chunk of mackerel in his mouth, chewing ever so slowly before nodding.

"Okay, I'll eat! _Itadakimasu_!" Homura crowed happily, pulling his plate towards him again and began attacking everything on it.

Sanzo grinned inwardly.

_I'm going to have a hell of a time watching him sneeze his brains out later. _He took a drink of his strawberry tea.

_Heh, and I'm looking forward to seeing his shocked face when he learns that we ran out of ice cream two days ago..._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Hakkai almost spit out his drink when he heard Sanzo promise an ice cream treat to his supposed best friend. He fidgeted, remembering that Goku was continuously bitching about 'this house not having enough ice cream...'. He was sure, from what he had deduced for a couple of days now, that there were definitely no sweets left in the kitchen but biscuits, chocolate syrup and honey, exactly what he knew would be served today at lunchtime.

Honestly, he did not know whether to laugh, tell the truth, or feel sorry for their guest. So he did the only thing he could do –

Stuff himself silly until the wave of mixed emotions passed.

OxxxOxxxO 

Nataku felt something was off.

He was sitting with everybody around the dinner table, and everyone seemed to be, well...

**_Off_**.

For example, his Sanzo-niichan was eating so slowly with that smug look on his face after assuring his Homura-niichan that there was going to be mint fudge later. Another would be the fact that everyone... well, almost everyone, was trying to hold back their laughter as his brother ate his way through the dinner comprising of the food he was naturally allergic to with much gusto. And still another good example would be the new person in the group, Hakkai-san, was stuffing his face silly, obviously trying hard not to express whatever he was feeling about the matter.

After summing it all up, the only thing he knew was that his Homura-niichan was going to have a huge surprise.

Then, Nataku's eyes brightened with excitement...

_This is going to be exciting!_

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Sandbo... rebindth meeh chu killb yuth ACHOO! web I geth bwell!"(1)

Sanzo patted Homura's head consolingly, putting on his best sympathetic look. "There, there, it's going to be all right. I'm really sorry Homura, I thought we still have some ice cream left."

"Yuth dib dith on purbpoths!"(2) Homura accused, glaring through his puffy bloodshot eyes. "I Habthe yuth!"(3)

"Your words wound the heart Homura. Why would I do that to my best friend? Ah, the shame, you think so lowly of me."

Mismatched set of eyes glared balefully, obvious in their intent to annihilate the inhospitable bastard. Sticking out his tongue, he turned away, focusing on the other side of the room, where the new guy sat, a sheepish grin on the gentle face.

Homura was quite satisfied to hear his friend grumble as he scrutinized the innocent features. It was explained to him before that the guy was blind, and frankly, he sympathized with him. He was an eye blind for three years after his infamous highway accident five years ago. It sucked not being able to see, and he knew how painful it was. He was sure that the other felt it too. However, considering that Hakkai was blind the day he was born... he wasn't so sure.

"Ne, Hakkai-san, let's go see Hakuryu!"

Homura snapped out of his thoughts as the ever-cheerful voice of Goku reached his ears. Almost immediately, he smiled fondly, nodding slightly in approval at the apparent affection the boy extended to the sightless man. Sanzo was too, as evidenced by the softening of his eyes. He was very thankful for knowing the little boy. At least now, his brother would never be alone – he found a friend in him.

As if on cue, Nataku decided to help Goku pull Hakkai towards the door, laughing as the three of them nearly stumbled, and continuing to pester their newest victim as they went. He shook his head and turned to Sanzo. "Nah, Sandbo... bey arb tbu kyut bogedber, neh?(4)" He quipped, watching the play of emotions on the usually irritated face. "Hakkai ib gud porb you... por ub...(5)"

Annoyance was not painted on his features anymore; instead, the tenderest set of expressions resided almost permanently, showing, even without confirmation, that what he had just said was true. Those three looked cute together, and Hakkai was indeed good for everyone, especially for Sanzo. It was a relief for him that his best friend finally found his peace.

_Yokatta ne..._

**OxxxOxxxO**

"**_HE WHAT!_**"

Jien winced. He expected surprise, not just this kind. Sanzo looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Homura was being too calm about it as usual. Well, he looked calm, he just did not know if he really was.

They were talking about the sinister guy again, the tainted monster that seemed to be taken with Sanzo... and Homura... and a hundred guys as well. _Damn lecher_. He thought crossly. The guy was blocking every transaction Changan Corporation was embarking on in Kyoto, making business almost impossible. It was unusual that Sanzo be unwelcome in his own birthplace. This time, he knew the businessman's tolerance had finally reached its end.

_He's going in for the kill_. Jien smirked inwardly. _And I'm helping him all the way._

_Run while you still can..._

_Chin Ii Sou._

* * *

**TSUZUKU **

* * *

_1. Sanzo, remind me to kill you ACHOO when I get well! "_

_2. You did it on purpose! _

_3. I hate you! _

_4. Na, Sanzo... they are too cute together, ne?_

_5. Hakkai is good for you... for us..._


	5. Chapter 3: To Hide

TITLE: **With Eyes that Cannot See**

PART: **03 – To Hide**

PAIRING: **Cho Hakkai x Genjo Sanzo **

GENRE: **Yaoi (Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/Light Humour)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTE#1: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

NOTE #2:** The characters' ages in this fic aren't that much the same as the series.**

_Genjo Sanzo – 24 : Cho Hakkai – 22 : Sha Gojyo – 22 : Son Goku – 18 : _

_Lilin – 17 : Kougaiji – 21 : Shien – 24 : Sha Jien – 27 : Homura – 27 : Yaone – 20 : Zeon – 26_

_

* * *

_

**PART 03: TO HIDE**

* * *

The first thing he heard was the almost inaudible scraping.

And then there was the unmistakeable sound of a branch breaking – followed by a surprised cry as something heavy hurtled down... and bumping hard against PVC pipes. Eyes snapping open in alarm, Sanzo grabbed the gun under his pillow and quickly got out of the bed, bare feet padding along the carpeted floors and staircases until he finally got to the first floor landing.

Slowly, quietly, he crept towards the window where he heard muffled arguments. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. The sudden burst of adrenaline left his throat dry as he quietly opened the window, slipping through it as lithely as a cat would, and he stalked, violet eyes wide and luminous, pupils dilating to accommodate more light.

And there the culprit was, holding on to a segment of the rainwater drainpipe for dear life, feet dangling freely in the air. Sanzo frowned. Somehow, the pipe segment was rattling. The culprit knew it, which was why he was asking for help and arguing with...

His eyes narrowed, cocking his gun, primed to fire as he tilted his head up to see the figure half-dangling from the second storey window.

Such an unexpected sight.

He growled. The fierceness and anger were enough for the one who had been sneaking around to yelp and claw involuntarily, destroying the pipe completely and falling flat on his bottom.

Shaking uncontrollably, Sanzo fired, close enough to the person's left leg. The silencer did its job of concealing most of the sound.

But it was still audible. "Kougaiji!" Came the female scream of terror.

_Ch'. _Sanzo thought crossly. _Brats._ "You!" He growled, marching forward and grabbing the one called Kougaiji by the collar and unceremoniously dragged him away, paying no heed to his sputtered protests. "You ruined my house you idiot! Yaone!" he called out, not turning back, focused only on his way to the window he got out of. "Come to the living room, you've got some explaining to do!"

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Don't shoot me!"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

Yaone was in the pits. "Sanzo-'otousan, please, just don't shoot him! He didn't do anything wrong!" It was partially her fault really, that things came to this. If she had just gone outside to talk, then...

"He trampled over **_my_** rosebushes."

"But he couldn't see in the dark –" She reasoned out, trying to coax her surrogate father to calming down.

"He broke the branches off my favourite tree."

"It is hardly noticeable..."

"He snapped the rainwater drainpipes at the side of the house and I need good quality PVC ones to repair it."

"He couldn't help hanging on to it – he almost died!"

Sanzo's hand didn't waver, his violet eyes slitted as he gauged the personality of the young man standing right in front of him. He was somehow gratified that the man was not the least bit trembling. He was staring at the mizzle of his gun, and sweat broke out on his temples, but that was it. The only thing he could say about him is that he was raised in a place where this type of thing was not uncommon.

"Who are you and why are you sneaking around outside and targeting Yaone's room like some perverted panty thief?" He growled, gun still pointed – his stance relaxing somewhat but not losing its deadly potency.

"My name is Kougaiji, I'm the stepson of Mr. Ni Jen Yi sir, and I just wanted to see her..."

"Hmmm, stepson of the toy-maker, huh... and a stalker."

"**NO**! I mean, yes, I'm the son of the toy-maker, but no, I'm not stalking her," The young man responded quickly, a dusting of crimson on his cheeks. "I just needed to talk to her about something and she's not answering my calls... it's really important..."

"Yaone."

She flinched. "Yes?"

"You have to work off the cost in the kitchen."

It took all her strength not to slither on the floor in embarrassment. It was the usual punishment in the house – housework... not just plain housework, but the ones they hated the most doing. Their home was huge and sprawling, but the servants were told to step aside and take a rest when one of 'the children' did something that couldn't be justified by words or actions alike. She **hated** washing the dishes. **Hated **it with a passion.

"I'll work it off as well." Came the valiant effort to ease her burden. She was changing her opinion of this guy; that was for sure. Well, she had a crush on him after all, so wouldn't it be fun to wash plates with him or something? Then, she frowned. _Wait... because of this guy I'm now obliged to wash the dishes! Shouldn't I hate him right now? Sanzo-otousan is so unreasonable sometimes – uh, most of the time._

"No." Sanzo retorted dryly. "It's supposed to be a punishment."

Yaone nearly choked, crimson spreading on her cheeks in mortification.

It was either the man was oblivious or he was slow, for he didn't get the implication of the household head's words. "Then I'm going to be punished along with Yaone-chan."

Dark blonde brows lifted up in amusement. "Yaone-**_chan_**? You seem really close to her and yet she doesn't want you lurking around like some nut. That's strange."

It was now the young man's turn to be embarrassed. "Uh, well, everyone calls her that... so I..."

Sanzo shook his head, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Fine, go ahead." He turned to a fidgeting Yaone and commanded, tone softer now. "Tell Sugiyama-san that she can rest for the whole of tomorrow. You two are going to clean up the kitchen the whole day. As for now, get reacquainted or whatever." Slipping his gun back to its holster, he waved them away. As they scurried out of the living room, he called out after them in his blandest tone:

"No stains on the bed!"

"Sanzo-otousan!"

"Just a reminder." He called back, sauntering towards the direction of his room.

_Kids these days..._

**OxxxOxxxO**

He was in pain.

It was as if memories were coming back, things he felt, and things he heard. Since he was young. Hakkai had never been much of an active child, he had always stuck beside his twin sister, Kanan, playing with her all day long, giggling over silly little things. While she was at school, he was dealing with his home tutor and wrestling with text in Braille.

He was making his homework when the earthquake struck. He heard the screams of his family as the roof caved in, cutting the cries of his mother so abruptly and silencing the desperate cry of his father permanently. Kanan saved him, shoving him away from where the ceiling above him collapsed. The doctors said she died instantly.

Every night for the past two years, he had been dreaming of that fateful day... he kept on dreaming of the lives lost, of the luxuries he was deprived off as he was passed from kin to kin, until he was left alone to fend for himself out of spite and trouble. He could still remember the sour breath of the last of his uncles who had adopted him in a short period of time as he tried to get him under the covers. He felt the rough skin of his palms as his hands caressed his bare legs, running up to his hips. It was disgusting, and he cringed in fear and revulsion, bile rising up his throat in memory. Because he was unconquerable, he was thrown in the city dump, and there he found Hakuryu, dusty, and just as alone as he was.

Since he became part of this household weeks ago, he felt as if he had regained his family, his luxuries... and his life.

He felt as if he had a father again, not in the person of Sanzo, but Sha Jien, Gojyo's older brother. He was more of a father figure than the true head of the house who seemed to be much more of a spoiled child with homicidal tendencies when spurned to anger. He found a mother in the form of Yaone, who seemed to dote on him too much especially when he was craving for something to eat, as she did with the others. He found a younger brother in Goku, whose endless energy was contagious enough to make him all hyped up for the day despite the undernourished condition he was recovering from at present. He found a friend in Gojyo, who always made him laugh with his silly stories and his imitation of his brother when they were young.

But what about Sanzo, the one who was his saviour? What was he to him? What persona did he find in him?

His heart skipped a beat.

_Is he my..._

Suddenly, Hakkai heard a commotion downstairs and was instantly on the alert. There were much threats and accusations that he knew he should learn of. After debating on whether or not to get out of bed, he finally decided to explore, pushing his thoughts at the back of his mind. He had lots of time to think about it later.

Slowly, he made his way downstairs. For some reason, he could make his way around perfectly, with only minimal bumping on his first try, and none on his second. It made him feel uneasy, thinking that they had probably arranged the furniture to make way for more space to help him recuperate. Or maybe he just had a knack for figuring things out easily. It was also possible that he had just been to the living room and dining hall without any help. He needed assistance when he ventured outside since, he gathered, it was vast, considering the echoing of Nataku and Goku's laughter as they pulled him to play the other day.

He inched his way down the stairs, his bare feet making almost inaudible sounds as they landed on hard, smooth steps until he was on the final landing. Heaving a small sigh of relief for not stumbling and humiliating himself over present, unknown company. Homura and Nataku went home already, but the usual rowdiness was still intact, what with all the different personalities crammed in their living space, no matter how huge it was.

"It's too early for breakfast."

He stiffened for a moment before relaxing as recognition set in. "Ah, Sanzo-sama..."

"**_Just_** Sanzo. Geez, you really have problems with following directions."

Hakkai laughed softly, so as not to disturb others' sleep. "Sorry. Sanzo then." He amended. "I didn't go down for breakfast though..."

"Hm? Then why are you here?"

"I thought something was wrong, I heard people arguing..." He grinned sheepishly. "My ears are quite sensitive, you see."

"I bet." There was a slight clink of metal and then the smell of cigarette smoke assaulted him.

Chastisingly, he reached out in where he felt the general direction the smoke came from, stepping forward, closer, and closer, until he felt the point of heat where the butt of the cigarette was. "This –" He grimaced, snatching the offending thing by the stem and crumpling the unlit end with fervour.

"Oi!"

"You shouldn't smoke too much." He declared sternly. "Besides, second-hand cigarette smoke damages the lungs too, so stop."

Sanzo muttered in irritation, snatching the ruined cigarette and throwing it in a nearby trashcan. "How come you don't tell Gojyo that?"

Hakkai's ears perked up. "I already did, but he didn't listen. He's hopeless."

"And you think I'm not the same?"

"Yes."

There was a short moment of silence before a snort came from him. "I'll think about what you just said." He allowed, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder, pushing it until Hakkai was turning the other direction and soon, he was pushing him towards God-knows-where. Hakkai gulped, aware of the hotness of the palms resting firmly on his shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Y-your room?"

"Don't look so scandalised." Sanzo tsk-ed. "I'm not that idiot Gojyo."

"Well, why are we –"

"Your room is beside Yaone's. Who knows what would go on in there now that the toy-maker's brat is in there with her _talking_. You might not get any sleep."

Crimson splotched on Hakkai's cheeks as he stuttered, unable to speak clearly. "They –"

Sanzo snorted again, still pushing him along. "I'll rest easier if you stay ignorant of other people's sexual escapades... then the hospital bill and blood transfusions wouldn't come through mail so often. For someone who had been out in the rookery for more than a couple of years, you are very innocent."

"Eh?"

"Your nose bleeds easily over the mere mention of sex."

As if on cue, a trickle of blood ran out of his nostrils and Hakkai had to wipe it quickly. Too late, his companion had already seen his conditioned response.

Sanzo chuckled.

"There you go."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N: Finally updated it after years of hiatus. I'll finish this fic – I dunno when, but I will, just like I'll finish all my other fics. Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
